Winter Intervention
by Marine69
Summary: The sequel to Summer Invasion invloving the assistance of the countries in Europe and Asia after the attack by the aliens, Ravagers as I call them.


A/N: This is the sequel to Summer Invasion. It will involve the support of theEuropean countries and eventually Asia. Enjoy.

Seven months after the initial invasion, the United States purged what was left of the Ravagers out of her borders. The alien species was either completely annihilated, or were picked up by some new transport ships which looked like large cylinders with four doors on each side. These 'drop pods,' as some soldiers called them, were only large enough to carry infantry and could not support the weight of their mechanized forces.

Some military scientists in the Air Force were able to reverse engineer the downed drones that weren't too damaged after the destruction of their CAC. We were able to equip our V22 Osprey's with the advanced thrust vectoring engines of the drones. The transports were now much faster than any helicopter and could take off and land vertically much quicker and safer, making it an excellent transport for an intervention force in Europe.

Canada and Mexico had also been able to purge their nations of the alien threat, they didn't seem to be hit as heavily and the climates in both countries proved too much to handle for the aliens. The U.S. formed a coalition force with them to relieve units that were fighting in France and Germany. All the countries west of Russia and east of Germany had been hit very hard and their military and populace was almost completely wiped out. Norway, Sweden, and Finland, had set up a perimeter of defense around their borders and were also able to purge the Ravagers out of their countries. They were now teaming up with Russia to push against the invaders and retake the Slavic countries.

Our Invasion force was sent to England. We were going to use the island country as a staging platform for air assaults and naval attacks into France and Germany. The strategy was similar to that of World War Two, only the weapons changed and we were fighting to preserve humanity.

I, myself, was attached to the 1st Squad, of the 1st platoon of the 1st Company. It basically goes on from there as the 1st. So, we were going in first. Of course we weren't ordered into this position, we volunteered, along with what remains of a platoon from Los Angeles. Together, all men and women combined, we made up a squadron of fourteen. We received a couple of other people who volunteered to fight with us, enlarging the squad eighteen. One of which was my friend from Alaska, Chris Soto.

Standing at around six foot two with brown hair and tanned skin, Chris wasn't the kind of person you expected from Alaska. He however, was a seasoned fighter against the Ravagers, fighting them with the Canadian army and Alaskan National Guard.

So, together, we were ready to help the Europeans out of the shithole that the aliens had brought upon them. We weren't a specific branch of the military anymore, were soldiers belonging to a coalition, the sibling rivalry between Marines, Army, and Navy, were still there, but we had all fought and now knew that there was no time to screw around. This was a time where we would redefine human history as not a species that would fight each other for their own personal gain. Now we fight to preserve humanity, preserve Earth, and preserve the freedoms that we posses as humans.

"McGrew, your teams securing the buildings on the left side of the street, Nantz, your securing the right." The new Staff Sergeant and I listened intently to Lieutenant Lawrence as we were flying over the port city of Le Havre towards Rouen. "The Ravagers Convoy is coming down this road approximately an hour after we drop, we need to secure the area quick and make sure they don't get the armor to Le Havre. Understood?" As the Canadian finished his statement, we acknowledged with a "yes sir."

"Good, Gunny's team and my team will plant explosives along the road and then set up triple A on the roofs. Expect them to come with all the air they got. The Drop Pods need to be taken out quickly or our Flank will collapse."

_"Lieutenant, ETA five minutes till touch down."_ The radio transmission from the pilot of the Osprey Mk2 was heard throughout the cabin. Everyone got set for an immediate exit from the VTOL. We were landing about a click and a half from the road the convoy was going to take. We would move from run quickly to the position, which would give us about forty five minutes to clear the area and setup the weapons.

Each team had four or five people. Staff Sergeant Nantz and I had teams consisting of five members. Nantz had his group from LA, and I had some of the group from New York. In my fire team was myself, PFC Matt Greenholtz, LCpl Robin Alexander, Cpl Sean Collier, and PFC Chris Soto. Matt, Robin, and Sean carried M4 Carbines, a short barreled weapon that was very accurate and great for close quarters. Chris carried an M240 LMG and also carried the teams AT4 Anti Tank missile. I carried an M14 EBR selective fire rifle. I was designated as a marksman for this mission.

_"Drop in thirty seconds people!"_ We all stood up and got ready to exit the transport.

"Remember, keep down and watch out for enemies in the building, Intel wasn't great but they said this area was clear of hostiles." I shouted to everyone on board.

I felt the VTOL shake as it began its descent. Ten seconds later, the doors opened and we all rushed out, fanning out to secure the area as the Osprey took off again. We then moved off towards our target. We could see the area, it was next to a large Cathedral that was on the right side of a river. We began our run while keeping an eye out for enemies in the area.

The entire city was charred and bombed out. Most buildings looked like they had been blown apart by tanks or RPG's. The few sky scrapers in the city were tumbled over or had huge black holes in the side of them. The only building that didn't seem to be extremely damaged was the Cathedral, Ironically enough. The glow of the sun setting over the city set off an eerie image.

"Shit, and I though LA was bad," Commented one of the soldiers in Nantz team.

"Quiet Imlay, keep your head on a swivel, were almost at POI." The black man next to him by the name of Harris tapped him on the shoulder as he spoke. We walked the last forty yards to the street we were supposed to be at.

"Nantz! McGrew! Clear those buildings!"

We each brought our teams to our respective side of the street and began clearing houses.

"Sean, Chris, Clear that house," I said pointing to a small two story house that had not been completely blown apart. "Matt, Cover outside, Robin were clearing that house." I said pointing to the lot a little further down; the next two consecutive ones had been turned to rubble so we didn't need to clear it.

We each moved into our respective buildings. I walked up the door where Robin stacked up behind me.

"On your go," she whispered in my ears. I moved in front of the door, kicked it as hard as I could, taking it off its hinges. I then swung to my left and got behind a wall. Robin proceeded to enter into the building, sweeping the area for any sign of life. I followed her in and gave the order to check a room that looked like a living room. She covered me while I swept into the room, my M14 set for single fire.

I heard a yell from outside and a couple of gunshots. I turned my head for a second and when I looked back, a Ravager was standing up from behind a couch at the far end of the room. I heard it make some gurgling sounds before it raised its arm to fire at me. I fired three rounds into the aliens torso, tearing it apart and knocking it down. At that moment I heard more gurgling and looked to my left to see another alien come into the room from the kitchen. It started firing at me and I dropped to the floor.

Robin came into the room and sprayed the alien with a ten round burst before it dropped dead on the ground. Matt came rushing in and moved to help clear the rest of the house while Robin helped me up.

_"Rob, we've had a run in with a single hostile but we neutralized it. Moving to the building adjacent to yours,"_ I heard Sean say over the radio. "Got it Sean, were engaging hostiles in this house proceed with the next building," I responded to my friend while simultaneously telling robin to move and help Matt clear the room. I pulled out my .45 and put a round into each of the alien's chest to make sure they were dead. These things were a pain to kill and I didn't want to take any chances.

I began to move to where my friends moved off to when I heard some more gunfire, I hugged the wall instinctively and peeked around the corner to see Matt and robin pinned down behind a kitchen counter, engaged in a firefight with three aliens.

I aimed down my sights and switched my rifle to a full auto setting. I braced myself for the recoil and sprayed the aliens with thirty caliber bullets, tearing them apart. I emptied the remaining seventeen bullets in my clip before reloading and moving up to finish them off.

One launched a grenade at me and it blew a chunk out of the wall, sending shrapnel and insulation everywhere. I dropped to the floor and pulled out my pistol once again. I turned around the cabinet and fired on the last standing alien, dropping him to the ground as his chest combusted in flames, signaling that I hit his water apparatus.

"Building clear," I said over the radio, "lets get those mines and AA online." The rest of the squad acknowledged and began setting up for the ambush. We only had twenty minutes until the sun went down completely, and thiry until the convoy was supposed to arrive.

We had done this job before several times in New York and Boston, purging the remaining enemies out of the U.S., we had become experts at ambushing them, and it seemed that their communication and logistics were terrible, they never seemed to adapt to the ambushes.

"Rob, help me out over her, I need to set up this SAM launcher," my thoughts were interrupted by my friend Frankie Gordon, I went to help out and prepared for the battle to come.

A/N: okay, I finally got the sequel up, I hope you don't mind if I use the OC's from the last story. Please tell me whether you liked the setting and plot so far and if there is anything that I am doing wrong.


End file.
